


Mr. Way.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Gerard Way, Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, Punk Frank Iero, Sexual Tension, Student Frank Iero, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "I'm Frank. And i've got tattoos. Wanna check my art out, Mr. Way?"





	Mr. Way.

**Author's Note:**

> If its a text, Frank is in bold and Gerards in italic. Thanks for reading!!

When Frank walked into his art class he was expecting Mrs. Renolds to be sat at the desk, but  _no_. The man behind her desk was utterly gorgeous, and  _young._ He was sat frowning at a page infront of him. Frank barely took his eyes of the teacher as he took his seat. He watched as the rest of the class filtered in before the man stood up and leaned against his desk.

 _"_ Hi! My name is Mr. Way, and i'll be teaching you for a few months. How about we start by going around the room and having you introduce youself?"

Frank smirked. Mr. Ways voice was smooth and soft, and that dude was so  _gay._ Frank would bet money on it.

"I'm Frank. And i've got tattoos. Wanna check my art out, Mr. Way?"

Laughter filled the class as Mr. Way frowned deeply.

"I'm guessing its badly done and  _illegal._ So its a hard pass. No hard feelings though, some teenager will think thats cool as shit. Maybe try the year below."

Frank ducked his head and tried to hide the blush on his cheeks. Frank wanted to punch him and  _kiss_ him for that comeback.

"Anyway. Moving on for Franks little show. As you can tell, I honestly dont give a crap if you curse or talk, but you dont do your work and you will fail this class. Lets start by drawing yourself. Show me what you can do."

Frank grunted and pulled out a sketchpad. He didnt pay attension though, spent the time chewing on his pencil and staring out the window. 

It took three classes before Mr. Way gave up on Frank and left him alone, Frank didn't need art. He already got a grant for Rudgers to do music. He took it for an easy pass. He kept getting under Mr. Ways skin though, snide little comments that made the class laugh. By the 6th class, Mr. Way was sick of it.

"Alright funny boy. Heres whats gonna happen. You're gonna go up and stand at the front of the class and be our model. See how many jokes you crack when 20 kids are staring at you. Come on, big man."Gerard smirked, Frank didnt give in. He got up and stood at the front.

"naked sir? Or is that only when we're alone?"

Gerard growled and rubbed his face.

"Just stand there and shut the hell up."

Franks legs got tired eventually and he leaned against Mr. Ways desk, 

"Can i sit now, sir?"

"Do you have something to say to me?"Gerard glanced up from his desk at Frank. 

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry, what? Be respectful."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Good. Go to your seat."

Frank stopped making jokes in Gerards class and actually started paying attension. He started to try and pass the class, earning Gerards attension that way. He started to catch himself staring at the older man, and it took him another month to realise he was crushing on his  _teacher._  

"Gerard!"

Frank looked up at a man coming into the room, panting.

"Whats wrong?"

"I need the house keys."

"Thats it? Jesus christ Mikey you scared the shit out of me."Gerard got up and fumbled in his pocket.

"I left the iron on!"

Gerard rolled his eyes and threw Mikey the keys.

"Be home late! Love you!"

Gerard stuck out his tongue and Frank glanced around the class. Everyone seemed absorbed in their paintings. Frank stayed behind after class, taking time to clear up.

"Was that your partner, sir?"

Gerard frowned at Frank, pushing hair behing his ear.

"No, Frank. My brother."

"But are you gay?"

"Is that any of your business?"

Frank stopped infront of Gerards desk.

"I think I am. I'm struggling, sir."

"Frank, this isnt approriate. Also, it is well known among the staff you're gay."

Frank snorted and leaned against Gerards desk.

"Are you, sir?"

"None of your business. Goodbye."

Frank sighed and left, a weight in his stomach. He seen Mr. Way in the mall that night, and it was kinds awkward seeing his teacher out of school. Gerard was dressed in tight jeans and a black flag hoodie. He was Franks wet dream.

"Mr. Way! Hi!"

Gerard looked up from the tub of ice cream.

"Hi, Frank."He hummed.

"I like your hoodie."

"Thank you. See you in class."Gerard smiled as he started to walk away. Frank watched his ass with a smirk. 

It was January when Frank started bringing coffee to class. He always bought two cups, one for Gerard and one for himself. The first time he set it on Gerards desk, Gerard looked up with wide eyes.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Its January 23rd."Gerard smirked, but thanked him anyway. Sometimed Frank seen Gerard stare at him, lost in thought. Frank always stared right back, grinning at Gerards blush that always spread across his chedks and down his neck.

"Stay after class, please."Gerard mumbled during Febuary, and Frank gave a little nod. He was twitching in his seat until the class finally finished.

"Yes sir?"

"Frank."Gerard started before sighing.

"Frank. Crushes are completely normal, but you're making it obvious. Not only to me, but to the class."

Frank swallowed.  _shit. He didnt want Mr. Way to know._

"Frank. You are a wonderful, hilarious little dude. And you will find someone who adores you. But it wont be me."

"Just because of my age?"Frank mumbled a few minutes later, getting a sigh.

"You're my student. In high school."

"But you like me too, ive seen you stare and-"

"You're my student."

Frank deflated and nodded.

"Yes, sir. Will that be all?"

"Yes. See you tomorrow Frankie."

Frank spent the night curled up in a ball. Still, he brought Gerard his coffee the next morning. He continued on autopilot. 

In March, Gerard held him back after class again. 

"Yes, sir?"

"Give me your ID."

Frank frowned but passed it over. He glanced at it and hummed.

"18."

"Yes, sir. I repeated."

"I see."Gerard chewed on his lip.

"I'm turning 24."

"Thats very young for a teacher, sir."

"Yeah. Finished school at 17."Gerard nodded before handing it back. 

"Anything else, sir?"

"You've been distant for the past 2 weeks. Is everything okay at home?"

"Yes, sir."

"And mentally?"

"Yes, sir."

Geraed hummed and nodded.

"Alright. Have a good night, Frankie."

"You too."

The following day, the fire alarm rang threw Franks ears loudly. He covered them and watched Gerard line everyone up and exit the building, Frank got lost in the group of people, not getting into the correct line outside. He stayed near the back and tried to find Mr. Ways art class, but the see of uniforms didnt help.

"Frank!"

Frank flinched and turned to find Mr. Way looking panicked. His hair was insane from the nervous tic Frank had noticed. 

"Sorry sir, I couldn't find our line."

Gerard sucked in a shakey breath and nodded.

"Thats okay. I just, I couldn't find you."

"Sorry, Sir."

Gerard led him back to the proper line and waited until everyone could go back to class. Frank immediatly took his seat, and tried to avoid looking at Mr. Way, who was still shaking and biting on his nails. He stayed back after class.

"Sir. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Frank. Go on to class."

"But sir, you seem awful paniced. It was just a test."

"Yes, and in that fucking test I abandoned my line to find you, I didn't even count to make sure everyone else was okay, I went looking for you!"Gerard exploaded; standing up and waving his arms.

"I went looking for the fucking kid with the dorky smile and shitty humour!"

"Sir."Frank whispered, earning a groan.

"Just. Go to class, Frankie."

Frank tugged his bag onto his back and chewed his lip.

"I'm 18, sir. Legally I'm not a kid."

Gerard sighed and tugged his own hair.

"Please. Please go, sweetheart."

Frank nodded and left without a word. He called Frank  _sweetheart._

On April 9th, Frank showed up to class 10 minutes early with a cupcake and candle. He knocked on Gerards open door and grinnrd at the stressed man.

"Whats this?"Gerard chuckled.

"You said soon. That you were 24 soon. I didn't know the exact date though."Frank set it down and pulled his lighter from his pocket before lighting it.

"How are you so sweet?"

"Happy birthday, Sir."Frank grinned and watched Gerard blow the candle out.

"Thank you, Frankie. Seriously, this is so nice."

Frank nodded and went to take his seat. He seen Gerard stare at the cupcake a few times during class, and afterwards Gerard stopped him with a gentle hand on Franks wrist.

"Its today. My birthday I mean."

"I'll get you another cupcake."Frank grinned

"I'm spending it with my brother, getting drunk and playing some video games."Gerard mumbled

"That sounds fun, sir."

"I mean. If you want. You could stop by for a while. Uh. If you want."

Frank felt his pulse quicken. Shit. 

"Yeah. Yeah that sounds cool."

"Um..awesome. it has to be a secret, obviously?"

Frank nodded and waited for Gerard to speak. 

"Its over in riverside. Apartment 34. Anytime after 6."

"Okay. Cool. Catch you later."

Frank went home to changed and to steal a few of his moms beers, just 2 to give him a little courage before he found himself walking to Gerards. He paniced outside the door before knocking, convincing himself everything was cool. Mikey opened with a blank face.

"Gerard. It's for you."

Mikey waved him in, before Gerard appeared in the hall as he shut the door.

"Hi."

Gerard was wearing a hoodie and jeans. He was chewing his lip roughly.

"Hey. Come on in, Frankie."

Frank followed him into the living room before Mikey handed him a can of beer.

"Hes underage."

"Didn't stop us, Gee."Mikey laughed as Gerard pouted

"You dont have to drink it. I mean you obviously can but-"

Frank popped open the lid and took a long mouthful.

"See? Hes a punk kid. You think he hasn't done worse?"

"Don't call him a kid, jesus."Gerard rubbed his face as Mikey laughed.

"Whatever. I'm gonna grab a shower before we set up the xbox."Mikey dissapeared into a room; leaving Gerard sat on the arm chair chewing his nails.

"Um..Gerard?"

Gerard looked up, frowning.

"I can go-"

"No. No. Its fine. Sorry. I'm being fucking weird right?"

"Totally. How long you got left at Queen?"

"Oh. I'm not exactly sure."Gerard relaxed visably. "I kinda like it there. People are nice and besides a stupid punk that use to make innapropriate jokes, I've been accepted well."

Frank laughed and shook his head.

"Dude, my jokes are kick ass. I'm suprised you let it go on that long, usually by day 2 I'm in the princables."

"I can believe that, jesus."Gerard laughed and relaxed.

"What do you want to do Frankie?"

"Music. Wanna be in a band."

"Awesome. What do you play?"

"Guitar."Frank grinned "i've been playing since i was like 10, ya'know? Thats what my dad use to do, tour."

"Oh. Why'd he stop?"

"He passed anyway. Its okay, dont need to damper the mood. By the end he was glad to go."

Gerard chewed his lip and nodded.

"Did you always wanna teach Art?"

"No."Gerard grinned "I wanted to write comics. I got an internship at dark horse when i was 17, and my cartoon idea got rejected. It sucked. It was rad as shit, called the breakfast monkey."

"I dig it."Frank laughed watching as Gerard lit a cigarette. 

"Oh. Do you mind?"

"Nah. I'll join you."Frank laughed and pulled out his cigarettes, lighting one quickly. Gerard started talking alot more, relaxing into the conversation. Eventually they moved to sit on the floor, opening another can each as they set up the xbox. Frank was actually surprised that they never ran out of things to talk about. It was 8 pm when Frank actually got drunk, and Gerard laughed at him.

"Dude. Dude lightweight!"

Frank stuck out his tongue and passed Mikey the controlled, getting up to lay on the couch. He zoned out until a cool palm settled on his forehead. He turned his head to the side and laughed at Gerard kneeling next to him.

"You good?"

"Yeah. Yeah i'm good."

"Mikeys away to get pizza."Gerard whispered, kneeling down slightly so his face was infront of Franks. They looked at eachother for a long time before Frank focused on his nose and crossed his eyes, getting Gerards pot laugh in return. 

"I'm gonna kiss you if thats okay."Frank whispered before he wrapped an arm around Gerards neck, pulling him in. Their lips met but the position was terrible, ending up with half their lips joined and half not. Gerard grinned and pulled away.

"Alright lover boy. I'll get you some water."

Frank grinned and sat up, getting up to follow Gerard into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter as Gerard poured him a mug.

"Alright. Drink up."

Frank drunk the mug before setting it down and tugging Gerards hoodie until he could kiss him again. He slid his hand behind Gerards neck and into his hair, The kiss was only a press of the lips, but it was so much better. Gerard held his hips as he tilted his head and started to move their lips together, and Frank almost melted. Gerard was being so gently, the drag of his lips against Franks was everything he thought it would be. Gerard pullrd back a second later, just enough to nudge Franks nose with his own and turned his head, kissing him deeper this time. It was still closed mouth, and Frank nipped at Gerards lips to let him in before the door opened and Gerard pulled away.

"Is the kid dead? Because thats not a good look, Gee."

"I'm fine."Frank laughed, taking the box mikey handed him. They ate as Mikey turned on some music before Frank had another beer.

"You staying over, Man?"Mikey smiled.

"Nah. I better head home soon, Ma's working nightshift and doesnt like the house empty."

Mikey nodded and hummed.

"Do you live far, Frankie?"

"A few blocks."Frank shrugged and took a mouthful of beer.

"Tell me when you're ready and i'll walk you, okay?"

"I don-"

"Frank."

"Okay."

"You got the teachers voice!"Mikey snorted. Frank stuck out his tongue and lit a cigarette. 

"Ma wants us for dinner tomorrow, Gee."

"Ugh. Fine."

Frank checked his phone and cursed at the missed calls. He finished his beer and got up.

"I better go, seriously its like two blocks G. Someone might see us."

Gerard deflated and nodded 

"Gimmie your phone."

Frank passed it over and watched Gerard enter his number.

"Text me when youre home, alright?"

Frank nodded and took it back.

"Later."Frank hummed "and happy birthday again dude!"

"Thanks!"

 "Dude you not even gonna kiss him?"

Frank paused by the door, earning a snort from Mikey.

"I mean..I didn't think I could, uh?"Frank was helpless, he didn't know what to do or how to react.

"Hes just pulling your dick, seriously he's an ass."Gerard snorted

"See you tomorrow!"

"Bye guys."

Frank walked the few blocks home and sent Gerard a text as soon as he went in. Linda was already gone so he grabbed a bottle of water and headed upstairs, dreading waking up tomorrow. 

When he did eventually manage to make his way to school, he had Gerard first class. He set the coffee down without a word, not disturbing Gerard with his head on the table before moving to his own chair. His head was killing him, but he drunk his coffee to try and atleast appear awake in class. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out.

 _hi we're ok right? Not_ _weird?_

He glanced up at Gerard who was sat on his phone before replying.

**not weird. Everything ok. Hungover as shit. Did you eventually kick Mikeys ass in xbox**

_me too. Stayed up til 3 am drinking with him, still failed to beat him. A superpower really. I had a good time last night. I hope you did too._

"alright class. Today, we are going to use acrylics. Please help yourself but dont waste, and make sure you clean up after yourself. This paint will stain your clothes so wear your aprons."Gerard sat on his desk and took a mouthful of coffee. Frank tried not to stare before he zooned out. He didnt snap out of it until a page was set infront of him.

"Now, Frank."

"Yes, sir."

Frank painted something rough before zooning out until he felt his phone buzz.

_you sure ur ok. Kinda freaking me out here._

He glanced up at Gerards nervous eyes before back at his phone.

**you're paranoid. Just really hungover..when can i see you again?**

_youre seeing me rn dork._

Frank laughed and clamped a hand over his mouth. Gerard grinned at him with amused eyes before moving to help other students. On Friday, Frank woke up to a text.

_not at school today. I know i shouldnt encourage you but if you wanna skip and take care of a really sick dude, pls do._

It took Frank a second to decided.

**be over soon. Is it sick like the flu or sick like puke pls warn me, i can not deal with gagging noises.**

_hahaha dork. Flu. And hangover. And a little bit of depression mixed in for the giggle. See you soon. Mikey will let you in._

Frank got dressed and headed out, Mikey opened the door for him immediatly.

"Ugh hes a whiney dickhead. Beware. I'm leaving. Bye Frank."

Frank let Mikey pass with a frown before shutting the door.

"Uh, Gerard?"

"Bedroom!"

"I dont know where the fuck that is."Frank snorted as he tugged off his hoodie. He tried one of the doors and ended up in the bathroom.

"Marco!"Frank joked

"Polo!"

Frank laughed and knocked open Gerards door, grining at the pile on blankets with just Gerards eyes poking out. 

"Oh man. I gotta take a picture."

Gerard held up a finger as Frank took the photo before opening the blanket.

"Wanna get in?"

Frank kicked off his shoes and got in, he didn't know what to do until Gerard rolled over onto him, throwing an arm over his chest.

"Gonna sleep. Sorry. Remotes under the pillow."

Frank laughed and let Gerard fall asleep, evetually getting bored and turned on the tv. He fell asleep as some point, waking up to whispers.

"Are you sure you know what your doing, Gee?"

"No. But its legal."

"Its not, Gerard and you know it. I like Frank, and youre happier but jesus, be careful."

"We are, Mikey."

Frank sat up slowly, making both men turn to him. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. He stayed a few more hours, making Gerard coffee and soup before he had to go.

"Thank you."

"Its cool, G. I'd stay longer but i already have plans."Frank tugged on his hoodie.

"Oh? What are you doing?"

"Gonna get high and listen to music with Ray."

"Okay. Have fun."Gerard whispered, 

"Am i gonna get a kiss today?"

"Dont wanna get you sick. Enjoy your night."

Frank sighed and nodded, saying his goodbye before leaving. His phone died by the time he got to Rays, but he didnt care. It was the  _weekend._  

Gerard was distant everyday for a week, ignoring Franks texts and blanking him in class, and Frank had no fucking idea why. It was driving him insane. On Saturday morning he gave up and headed to Gerards apartment. He knocked and waited, not expecting Gerard to answer in a towel.

"What are you doing here?"

Frank sighed and moved into the apartment.

"We were good, werent we? What happened? Why are you blanking me?"

Gerard sighed and tugged pyjama bottoms on underneath his towel before dropping it in the wash.

"Whos Ray?"

Frank frowned, confused.

"A friend."

"Yeah? Because what would you count us as, hmm?"

"Youve been ignoring me because your jealous of me hanging out with my straight best friend?"

Gerard sighed and shook his head.

"I'm angry. Not at you. At everything. We're never fucking gonna be normal so what the fuck are we doing? You're my student!"

"For like 2 months!"

"And then youre gonna move to college!"

Frank sighed and nodded.

"Like an hour away. We'd be okay."

"Frank. When I meet your mother at your graduation, do i introduce myself as Gerard your partner or your fucking art teacher?"

"Or maybe avoid her? Duh."Frank crossed his arms.

"And we arent together because if we fucking were and you blanked me for a week, i would run a mile. I have no idea why i'm here now, but every fucking bone in my body wants you. I want you for your music taste and your humour and the fact that you have action figures  _still in the boxes._ "

Gerard sighed and sat down.

"I want you too."

"So stop being a fucking asshole!"

"I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry."Gerard focused on his nails, and Frank closed the gap between him a sat on Gerards lap, laughing as Gerard gasped.

"I wanna kiss you. And then i'm gonna hang here all day. Okay?"

"Okay."Gerard nodded, eyes on Franks lips. He wasted no time in kissing him deeply, and ir became passionate and rough im minutes. Gerard hand his hand on Franks thigh, holding him on his lap but it turned Frank on. He was hard as shit within a minute so he tried his luck, moving his hand to cover Gerards and slide it up to his dick. Gerard immediatly froze and pulled away.

"No, not yet."Gerard mumbled

'Hey. Thats okay. Sorry."

"I dont mean..i just mean not right now when Mikeys about to come home from work."

"Oh.  _oh._ okay."Frank moved to the arm chair and lit a cigarette. They hung out all day, beer appearing around 8 and Frank was not complaining at all. He took it with a grin before moving his focus back to one of Gerards comics. 

It was a month later when they finally did something sexual. It was lunchtime when Frank went into the art room to eat his lunch, but Gerard had different ideas, shoving him back against the door and locking it.

"Gee?"Frank whined, tilting his neck as Gerards lips attached to it. Gerard took Franks hand and pushed it against his crotch. Frank whined and closed his eyes, the blood rushing to his cock quickly. He managed to move Gerard until they were kissing, rough and desperate as Gerard pushed off Franks jacket. He moved to wrap his arms around Franks thighs, who gasped and gripped onto Gerards hair tightly. Gerard sat him on one of the desks before pushing him backwards, breaking the kiss as he fumbled with Franks bottoms. Frank shoved them down and choked when Gerard wrapped a fist around him. 

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck yes."Frank panted before squeezing his eyes shut. He moaned loudly when Gerard ran his tongue around the head.

"Cover your mouth baby."

Frank clapped a hand over his mouth as Gerard sunk down. He whined and thrust up into his mouth. It didnt even take a minute before Frank was emptying into Gerards mouth, pulling his own hair as he rocked threw the orgasm. As soon as he could move he sat up, joining their mouths as he shoved his hand into Gerards slacks. Gerard moaned and thrust up, breaking the kiss to pant into Franks jaw. Frank stroked him quick and tight before he spilled over his fist in long strings. Frank pressed kisses around Gerards face as he let the orgasm rock threw him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Gee."

Frank moved to grab some paper towels and clean them both up, groaning when the lunch bell rang. He opened his lunchbox and ate half his sandwich in one go before passing the other to Gerard who took it in return for a kiss on the temple. 

"Thank you. Sorry i kinda jumped you. Coming over today?"

Frank nodded and kissed Gerard lightly before unlocking the door, mouth still full as he made his way to History. 

Frank graduated a month later, and he felt sad to be finished. He hated school, but he knew he wouldnt see Gerard often anymore and that sucked. When he finally escaped to Gerards the next morning, he froze when he seen Ray sitting on the arm chair.

"What are you doing here?"Ray gasped

Gerard looked up and tugged Frank down for a kiss.

"Thats what i'm here for. You?"

Ray laughed and shook his head.

"The other brother."

Frank grinned and shook his head, accepting the joint from Gerard. That night, after way to many beers, Gerard sat up suddenly, almost headbutting Frank in the process.

"Babe?"

"You're not my student anymore."

"Fuck yeah i'm not. Just an amazing boyfriend who deserves a blow job."

Gerard laughed and lay back down, touching Franks cheek with his knuckle.

"I can offically introduce you as my little punk ass boyfriend."

"Duh. Can tell people i'm a college boy."

Gerard laughed and kissed Franks nose. He closed his eyes and listened to Franks steady breathing.

_"I am so glad i took that fucking job."_


End file.
